


Popped cherries

by cheshirejin



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title: Popped cherries<br/>author:cheshirejin<br/>fandom: Hetalia<br/>Pair: Germany and France and Italy<br/>genre: Humor<br/>Rating: T<br/>For kat, I think I hit all of the things you wanted in this little scenario, virgin Germany picked on by France, Italy overhearing and a bowl of cherries with a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popped cherries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



  


Germany stood stiffly still, the color rising in his cheeks, with powerful fists clenched tightly at his sides. No matter how much he wanted to bitch slap the man beside him, he knew he wouldn’t. France was just France and there was no changing it. Giving him a well deserved beating would only serve to get everyone else pissed off at him. Right now he was desperately hoping the annoying man would just shut up.

France was currently rambling on about his latest exploits “So, I took them to Paris it is the city of love you know and we did some of this, and some of beeeeeep, as they do in Paris for the weekend and it was wonderful. What did you do on your vacation?”

“Nothing.” Germany answered curtly.

Italy was in the next room, he wanted to ask Germany a question but stopped just short of the doorway as he heard another person in Germany’s house.

“Oh that is too bad, a young strong, virile fellow like you. You know it is a total waste. If you just went out and popped that cherry of yours, you would have so much more fun.”

“GET OUT!” Germany commanded, arm strait out, finger pointing to the back door. He could not take any more, it was bad enough listening to this man whore tell all about his exploits over the recent past, but for him to make fun of Germany for his virginity, something he took seriously, saving it for the right person and the right time, it was the last straw. The look on his face must have said it all because France didn’t argue about it. His face drained of all its color and he quickly left without another word or a backward glance.

Italy wisely for once chose to leave and ask the question he had forgotten for the moment anyway later, once he remembered it.

The next day, Germany came into his kitchen to find a huge bowl of dark, red cherries on the table along with a note.

It read:

Hello Germany,

I heard France talking to you and I never knew that you could pop cherries, or that it was so much fun. I do like pop corn so I would really like to try it. I am giving you the best cherries I have they are sweet and juicy, later I want you to show me how it is done so I can do it too.

Your friend,

Italy.

Germany crumpled up the paper in one hand, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose with the other, his thoughts circling, do I tell him? Do I not tell him? How could he not know what France was talking about? I can’t take this, I have to go lay down for a while.

  


  



End file.
